Extra Quick
by skipster
Summary: My story.


Extra Quick  
Episode 1  
  
Teal orbs stared across the room as Atinei watched Bakari in the back gold tipped yet fully tear hairs falling over her face. A light sigh erupted from the inner layer of her mouth. Lazy pale finger tips reaching the glass in front of her on the wooden table. Tilting up the full shot of blood and letting the luxury begin to intertwine against her pierced tongue.  
"You know if your going to sit like that all day sipping up blood that you got from some bar you might as well try killing yourself." The male with dark black locks turned his cranium to look at the woman in the distance. Bakari had an accent to the tone of his voice. Masculine and deep with the normal genuine special right on the plate. He flashed a toothy grin to his second cousin as he stood up want walked to her table. One hand leaning in and groping her chin gently at the fingertips. "Unless your willing to give in."  
"Learned to play with the prey first eh?" Atinei growled as she stood up pushing his hand away from her face. "Unfortunately I'm not about to have sex with my cousins son. Or should I say the little baka that follows me everywhere?" She flashed a toothy grin right back at him as she turned around. Right hand pulling the glove grasp around her left as she slowly exited the bar onto the rotted streets of Old New York; Bakari following behind her. She sighed a little as she tucked her hands down into the pockets of the coat that was just an inch higher then her shorts. Right hand raising back up with a cigarette, placing it between her lips as she lit it easily with the quick flick of a lighter.  
Catching up behind Atinei the Bakari looked at his cousin with a blink as they turned into an alley. Empty with fires in trash cans. Trash flowing across the ground. As they stopped he yawned a little pointed canines revealing itself to the cold touch of air. He then looked back at her as she sat down on the ground near a bundle of burning papers. Jean covered limbs carried him towards her as he sat down, hands groping her knees, leaning in and brushing his lips across her own. Atinei looked up at him and growled a bit but he refused, pushing her knees down and gripping her wrists tight. Bulk giving caresses to each other. And when she finally gave in the mingling began. Quick licks were given to each others fangs. Clothes not being torn off just moved a bit.  
Bakari moaned slightly at the cold fingertips that touched his already stiff cock. He tugged at Atinei's shorts bringing them down a bit as he picked her up and sat himself down leaning against the brick graffiti written wall. Letting her sit quickly on his lap as she continued to grope and caress his penis. Large hand moving in between her black shorts and thong. Other hand moving in as well as he picked at the sides rising the garment around her sex as the slick thin piece of silk split between her pussy lips. Hearing her groan he grinned his toothy grin as he tugged her shorts down off her ankles setting them to the side and using his right hand to slide her closer. Slightly chapped manly lips caressing her neck. Finally after minutes of fore play Atinei took over. Rising up her nude buttocks, her dark green thong still resting on her legs as she aimed his penis to her lips.  
The night had passed with busy cars people walking on the streets and the loving groans of the cousins as they rested body to body mingling and slightly snoozing. A mess with their hands with clear sticky gunk and legs and clothes as well. The female raised her form from Bakari's his thick cock was still resting in her pussy. She sighed a bit as she lifted up and brushed her fingertips gently across her sex. Thong was lifted back up to her hips groping them firmly as she picked at her shorts which were left on the ground, quickly rising them across her boots and letting them slap at her buttocks. Blouse buttoned back up as she sighed looking down at her younger cousin. At least he enjoyed himself. She leaned back down on her hands and knees groping his cock once more and tucking it back into its rightful undergarments. Her teal tresses falling over her face once again standing up.  
"Well, hope you enjoyed yourself" She yawned taking another cigarette to her lips walking off in the distance to the steal door on the left. She opened it and walked on in. Up stairs and into her apartment. Shutting the door and locking it walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a can of beer then sitting out in the living room on the couch... 


End file.
